


Tiny, Dirty Things

by BlueHedgehog



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHedgehog/pseuds/BlueHedgehog
Summary: Where I keep my porny drabbles.





	Tiny, Dirty Things

Gladio has been circling him for what feels like an eternity. He can feel the leather of the whip and Gladio's hands on his skin, only ever touching him softly. Three lashes, they had agreed. It had seemed so little to Noct at the time. Three lashes, one by one, at Gladio's leisure.

"You're less of a brat all of a sudden."

Noct cannot see the smirk on Gladio's face, but he knows it's there, he can hear it, and gods... The gag keeps it quiet, but there is absolutely nothing he can do about the moan that escapes him.


End file.
